Mind and Body
by Spring Otaku
Summary: Yato X Hiyori smut, oneshot.


It was a stormy night when Yato was suddenly woken from his sleep from a stabbing pain in his side.  
"Dammit Yukine. What is it this time?"  
"Uh- um it's nothing Yato! Please don't come over here!"  
They had been crashing at one of Lord Tenjin's shrines for the night, so there wasn't much privacy.  
"Remember, we share body and mind, so whatever you do effects me, too. It's too late to be dealing with all your teen angst."  
Hoping he had resolved the problem the Yato God let himself drift back into sleep. However, it wasn't too long after that Yato woke from his sleep once again. Only this time, not from the stabbing sensation of one of Yukine's misdeeds, but instead from a raging hard-on. Yato, looking to put an end to all this, got up to find that Yukine was no where to be seen.  
Figuring that Yuki would eventually return from where ever he was, Yato proceeded to attempt to relieve himself. It was to no avail. No matter how ferociously he stroked his throbbing member, he just couldn't get there. While he may not have known the whereabouts of his regalia, he did know that he was having a hell of a lot better time than he was. Then it dawned on him.  
Where exactly could he go to masturbate.  
Hiyori.  
In fear of the danger his only whorshiper might be in, he raced over to her house, boner and all. When the stray god eventually got to Hiyori's window, he was relieved to find that Hiyori was perfectly safe. But where was Yukine?  
Yato now planned to just wait it out and scold Yuki when he returned but then he noticed a pair of eyes coming from Hiyori's now awake body.  
"Yato? It's late isn't it? What are you-"  
Hiyori's eyes drifted down to Yato's fully erect dick. Now normally Hiyori would've scolded and preformed her martial arts on Yato by now, but instead, she just stared. The sheer size of his member puzzled her. She didn't even think gods could get boners. But there he was. Her god of calamity and his supernatural cock bulging in his sweatpants. That couldn't have been comfortable.  
Yato, noticing Hiyori's stares, flushed a bright red. Embarrassed he began to flee the scene.  
"No wait!"  
Hiyori leapt out of her body and followed him back to the shrine.  
"I'm sorry Yato, but I'm just curious. I didn't think gods could even get... you know... like that."  
"Well yeah, we share mind and body with our shinki, and our shinki our only human."  
"Can- can I... see it?"  
Yato, taken aback, quickly looked away.  
"Uh, sure."  
He had plenty experience with women , but for some reason, Hiyori made him feel something he had never felt before: nervousness. Nevertheless, he hesitantly reached for his pants zipper and let his cock fall out.  
Hiyori's eyes widened. She had never really seen another man before, but she knew for a fact that this wasn't your average man's dick. Yato's scent seemed to be extraordinarily stronger on his member.  
"Smells nice."  
Hiyori pulled her hands over her mouth, for she didn't mean to say that out loud.  
Yato couldn't get any redder than he already was at that point. He stepped closer. Then closer. And closer until finally, his cock was right in her face. Hiyori had coincidentally already been on her knees. Yato's scent so close to her made her eyes role to the back of her head. Maybe it was the phantom in her, but Yato's smell alone made her head spin. Instinctively, Hiyori brought her nose to touch Yato's cock only to have it pulse as she touched it.  
Thinking it was an invitation, Yato then inserted his godly rod into her mouth. Hiyori snapped back to reality. She was about to protest, but Yato's cock muffled her words. He then began thrusting his member deeper in her. Figuring it wouldn't hurt anyone, Hiyori started moving her tounge and slurping down his shaft.  
"Mm, Hiyori."  
Nowhere near all of his cock could find it's way into her mouth, so in hopes of satisfying his sudden craving to fill her up and rearrange her organs, Yato angled Hiyori's head by grabbing her hair and started to repeatedly thrust his cock down her throat. He got it so far down that tears began form in her eyes and his testicles rammed her head with every mighty thrust.  
"Hiyo- Hiyori, it's so- mmm."  
Hiyori was in ecstasy. She had never realized how much she wanted to be gagged by Yato's dick until now. Her cum had been running down her legs and looking on the ground for some time now. She had been able to come from only the sounds of her named escaping Yato's lips, and a cock down her throat. It seemed like forever, but finally with one last thrust, Yato shot a load so large into Hiyori's mouth that she started drowning on the cum she couldn't swallow.  
"Ah Hiyori~~~ I'm-!"  
It covered her face, dripped down from all over her B-cups and pooled at her knees, mixing with her own cum.  
Exhausted, Hiyori basically passed out where she kneeled. Anxious to what Yukine might think if he discovered them, Yato brought Hiyori back to her body and crept into a spooning position with her inside her bed.


End file.
